Love Buzz and Snogging in a Closet
by inkblot hearts
Summary: Harry is going out with Ginny, Hermione is going out with Ron. The four of them plus Charlie, Fred, and George decide to tour Muggle London for a while. What they don't know is that they're being followed... one-shot, and just pure silliness


_A/n: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. It all belongs to JKR. The fic itself was inspired by Naomi from PotterPuffs on LiveJournal, so credit to her as well._

It seemed to be a while since Harry had felt so refreshed. He was going out with Ginny and Ron had finally stopped making secret meetings with Lavender and was going out with Hermione. He lay down on his bed thinking about Ginny, just as she came through the door and pounced on his bed.

Harry kissed her. "Hey," he said. "You sleep all right?"

Ginny smiled. "I tried to sleep," she began. "But I never could."

"Why?"

"I was too busy thinking of you."

Harry kissed her again. "We should go down," he said. "Your mum's probably got breakfast on the table by now."

They got up, laced their hands together and went downstairs.

"Oh, right," said Ginny. "I forgot to tell you."

"What?" said Harry.

Ginny smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

"Did Bill and Phlegm divorce?" Harry asked.

Ginny made a face. "No, and I don't think I want to hope that anymore. Bill is really happy with her. I should hope for him to be happy."

Harry was going to have to be patient.

But as he was going to down the staircase, he saw Ron's open bedroom door and laughed.

Ron and Hermione were on Ron's bed. They were wrapped closely around each other and full-frontal snogging. When Ron heard Harry laugh, he surfaced and looked around. And blushed. Hermione blushed, too.

"Uhhhhh, "said Ron. "This never happened."

Harry grinned. "What never happened?"

They both looked relieved. Ginny felt the slightest bit awkward, as it's embarrassing to see your brother snogging one of your friends.

Harry and Ginny carried on and finally reached the kitchen, where Fred, George, and Charlie were sitting at the table chatting with Mrs. Weasley, who was busy making breakfast.

Fred spotted Harry. "Harry! Good to see you!"

George and Charlie looked up. "How've you been?"

"All right," Harry answered, as Ginny took turns hugging her brothers.

Mrs. Weasley turned around. "Oh, good you're both up. Breakfast is almost ready. Charlie, why don't you wake up Ron and Hermione? They're both in Ron's room." Charlie got up and left. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and giggled as they sat at the table.

"What?" said George, looking suspicious. "Is this some type of thing you've invented now that you're eating each other's faces? You're giggling at each other?"

Ginny glared. "No."

"Then what is it?" asked Fred.

"Not telling. I said I wouldn't."

Fred turned to Harry. "You must know, Harry. What were-"

"I said I wouldn't tell either, sorry," said Harry, still grinning.

Footsteps announced Charlie's return. He was red in the face.

"You saw?" asked Ginny, playfully, as she and Harry burst into laughter.

Ron and Hermione descended and sat down, not looking the least bit embarrassed. Mrs. Weasley served each of them some eggs, bacon, and toast.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked Charlie, Fred, and George.

"Last night," said Charlie, drinking some coffee. "Long ride, though."

"He came by broom," said Mrs. Weasley, sitting at the table. "I tried to get him to Apparate here-"

"Mum," said Charlie, in an exasperated voice. "I told you. I haven't been on a broom in ages. Loved flying and loved Quidditch. Harry, weren't you made Captain in your 6th year?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Tryouts were chaos, though. This was all post-the 'Chosen One' rumors; there were about 50 on the pitch. Some of them were sans-broomsticks. It was annoying to have people there who didn't know the first thing about flying."

"Wow," said Charlie, in a slightly awed voice. "Only 25 people showed up at tryouts when I was Captain, remember Fred?"

"Yeah," said Fred. "Didn't get Beater the first time I tried out. George did."

"Were you jealous?" asked Ron.

"Nah, I was happy for him. I loved watching the matches. I'd always watch George, didn't even care about the rest of the match."

"It was loads of fun, though," said George, thickly, with his mouth full of toast.

"Keep your mouth closed when you're eating, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, grimacing slightly.

"When did you get here, Fred?" asked Hermione.

Fred swallowed a mouthful of fried egg. "George and I got here this morning. Before that we went to tour Muggle London. Amazing, wasn't it, George?"

"Wonderful, yeah," said George, with a reminiscent gleam in his eye.

"I've been there, too," said Hermione. "Really nice place."

"We should all go today," suggested George.

The next hour, all seven of them were outside the Weasley house, ready to leave.

"Leaky Cauldron for lunch?" asked Ginny.

"Sounds good to us," said Fred and George in unison.

Concentrating on London, Harry next felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed down a thick rubber tube, and found himself outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll split up and meet back here at around noon," said Charlie.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny set off.

"Oooh, let's go there," said Hermione, pointing to a shop. "Really great store. We can get some souvenirs there."

They all entered the shop and looked around.

The walls were plastered with shelves laden with merchandise. Bags, shirts, snow globes, key rings, and other things.

All of a sudden, there was a short, muffled squeal from behind all of them. They whipped around, only find that Ginny had gone.

"Where did she go?" asked Harry.

"Probably to another section of the store; she might have seen something," said Ron, shrugging.

"Let's look for her," said Harry, ignoring Ron.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went around the store twice before finding Ginny. She looked strange. Her hair was tousled and she looked dazed.

"Ginny, what happened?" asked Harry, hurrying over.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said, a little faintly.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny, her voice a little stronger. "Let's go to another store."

"Okay," said Harry, still looking suspicious.

At the next store, Harry became somewhat paranoid. He didn't want anyone else, including him, to disappear next. He meant to ask Ginny what had really happened, but she would change the subject.

But it wasn't until the store after that when it happened again. This time, Hermione was gone. And when she was found, she had the same dazed look on her face and her hair was tousled as well. Now Ron was becoming suspicious. Before reaching the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, Ginny and Hermione spoke quickly in fast whispers and seemed to be giggling a lot.

Harry turned to Ron. "Is it just me, or are our girlfriends acting hyper today?"

"I have no idea what's gotten into them," said Ron, shaking his head. "And I don't think I wanna find out."

All of a sudden, Harry felt a hand cover his mouth and himself being dragged into a supplies closet. The door shut and a scaringly familiar voice said "_Lumos!_"

The light illuminated the pale, pointed, and triumphant face of Draco Malfoy.

"You-!" Harry began.

He didn't finish. Draco had just pressed his lips to Harry's open mouth and stuck his tongue in. Draco's hands went to Harry's face. Harry's went to Draco's button-down shirt and began to undo the buttons. Draco then peeled off Harry's t-shirt and worked on his pants until the door banged open.

A bloodcurdling scream followed the bang. Harry and Draco whipped around.

Ginny was standing in the doorway of the closet with her mouth open. She was not alone. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie were behind her, wearing similar expression.

And the rest is history.


End file.
